Yu-gi-oh! Attributes Book 1: The Attack of Blood Drake
by Pokemiah
Summary: In an old abandoned warehouse in the run-down section of New Domino City lives the most dangerous duelist alive, Blood Drake. Anybody who dares to duel him end up in the Emergency Room if they're lucky. After his latest victim falls, Trudge shows up and challenges him to a duel. Who will win? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Psychic Duelist

Yu-gi-oh! Attributes

The Attack of Blood Drake

By Jeremiah Ellison

I do not own Yu-gi-oh! It belongs to its respective owner.

Chapter 1

The Psychic Duelist, Blood Drake

Somewhere in the run-down section of New Domino City, there is an abandoned warehouse, which supposedly houses the most dangerous duelist alive. He goes by the name of Blood Drake and he doesn't duel for fun. He duels for keeps. If you're not careful when near him, you will most likely end up like all his other victims. Speaking of which, here comes another unfortunate soul seeking to duel the dreaded Blood Drake.

"Hello? Is anybody here? (He walks into the warehouse.) I'm looking for Blood Drake," said the unfortunate soul.

Suddenly, flames appeared right before his very eyes. He looks up and sees a pair of giant and sinister looking eyes.

"Who dares to disturb me?" inquired a mysterious and sinister voice.

"Are you…Blood Drake?" asked the unfortunate soul with a hint of fear in his voice.

"What if I am?" questioned the voice.

"Then, I challenge you to a duel," challenged the one guy.

"FOOL! (The flames rose for a second when he said this.) You realize what happens to everyone who duels me? The lucky ones end up in the emergency room and those who aren't so lucky meets their death. Are you sure you want to duel me?" warned the voice.

"I'm sure," said the one guy as he put his deck in his Duel Disk.

"All right. Don't say I didn't warn you," said the voice.

Some guy with brown hair, green eyes, a scar on his face, and wearing old worn out clothes walked out of the flames. He put his deck into his Duel Disk.

He said with his voice sounding a little more human, "Let's duel."

"You're the dreaded Blood Drake? You're only a teenager," stated the one guy.

"Your point?" asked Blood Drake.

"This will be an easy duel is my point," answered the challenger.

"Then, get your game on," replied Blood Drake.

In a few seconds, you hear the unfortunate soul's screams as his Life Points were reduced to 0 leaving third degree burns on his face and the rest of his body and you can even see the flames erupt out of the warehouse. Speaking of seeing the flames, Officer Trudge was on patrol when he saw the flames erupting from the warehouse.

"What the heck is going on?" mumbled Trudge.

He got a signal on his radio.

"Trudge, do you see what's going on at the old, abandoned warehouse in the run-down section of the city?" asked another officer on the radio.

"Yeah, I see it. I'm heading over there straight away," replied Officer Trudge.

He turned his Duel Runner over towards the warehouse.


	2. Chapter 2: Warehouse Investigation

Chapter 2

Warehouse Investigation

Officer Trudge just arrived at the warehouse. A bunch of other officers were already there waiting for Trudge to arrive.

"Give me a full status report," demanded Trudge.

"Sir, we have reason to believe that there is an injured person in there but there is a problem," reported one of the officers.

"And what is it?" questioned Trudge.

"Well, sir. There is a wall of flames in the way preventing further investigation of the warehouse. However, we were able to see two people in there. Unfortunately, we were too far away to make any good approximations," answered the officer.

"Okay. I got the picture. (He turns to the other officers.) Men! We are going in there to rescue the injured person and find out the cause of the fire. I want three officers to stay out here just in case. The rest of you, come with me," ordered Trudge.

"Sir, yes, sir!" replied the other officers.

Most of the officers ran inside. They didn't have to wander in there too far to see Blood Drake standing in front of the fire and his challenger lying face down on the floor burned and wounded. Officer Trudge went over to the unconscious challenger.

"What happened here?" inquired Trudge.

"We dueled, that's what. (Officer Trudge looked up and saw Blood Drake who was holding his opponent's Duel Disk.) Pretty nice Duel Disk he's got, wouldn't you say? I can tell it's one of those newer models that looks like the original Duel Disks which is designed to fit into those fancy Duel Runners and it even has that automatic shuffler that I keep hearing about. (He dropped the Duel Disk.) However in his state, it's probably worthless to him now," said Blood Drake as he stomped on the Duel Disk.

"Who are you?" demanded Trudge.

"The name is Blood Drake. I'm surprised you haven't heard of me," answered Blood Drake.

"What did you do to him?" demanded Trudge.

"I told you. We dueled. He was stupid enough to bring his ass over here and challenged me to a duel. So, I beat the shit out of him. If I'm correct, you call my kind Psychic Duelists," answered Blood Drake.

"You're a…psychic duelist?" choked Trudge.

"That's right. I thought I was famous with you police officers. After all, you tried to arrest me enough times and always without success," replied Blood Drake.

"Officer Trudge, what shall we do?" asked another officer.

Officer Trudge gave him the one guy and replied, "Take him to the hospital and tell Yusei to come over here. I'm getting the feeling that we're going to need him to handle this guy."

"Sir, yes, sir," said the other officer as he carried the one guy out.

"So, what are you going to do, officer?" teased Blood Drake.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do. (He disengaged his Duel Disk from his Duel Runner and put it on.) We're gonna duel. If I win, you will go with us without a fuss," replied Officer Trudge as he put his deck into his Duel Disk and it shuffled itself.

"But, what if I win?" asked Blood Drake as he shuffled his deck and put it into his Duel Disk.

"If you win, I'll let you leave here in peace without any arrest," said Blood Drake.

"It's a deal then," said Blood Drake as the Duel Disks' systems synced up and the duel was initiated.

"Let's duel," said both of them simultaneously.


	3. Chapter 3: Duel in the Warehouse

Chapter 3

Duel in the Warehouse

Their Life Point meters set themselves to 4000 Life Points as each of them drew their hands. In Blood Drake's hand were Rallis the Star Bird (3/800/800), Foolish Burial (Spell), Monster Reborn (Spell), Lightforce Sword (Trap), and Stamping Destruction (Spell). In Trudge's hand were Gonogo (3/1350/1600), Stygian Street Patrol (4/1600/1200), Climatic Barricade (Trap), and 2 Assault Dogs (4/1200/800).

"I'll go first," said Trudge as he drew Jutte Fighter (2/700/900), "I summon Assault Dog in Attack Mode. (Assault Dog appeared on the field.) I place one card face-down (a face-down card appeared on the field.) and end my turn my turn."

"My move. [He drew Decoy Dragon (2/300/200).] First off, I summon Rallis the Star Bird in Attack Mode."

Rallis appeared on the field in Attack Mode. Trudge activated his face-down.

"I activate my face-down, Climatic Barricade. Now, you are unable to attack with any Level 4 or below monster for this turn and as a bonus for each Level 4 or below monster on your field during the End Phase of your turn, you lose 500 Life Points," explained Trudge.

Blood Drake fake-clapped and replied, "Bravo. You do know how to use traps. However, do you know how to use spells? If you don't, pay close attention and I'll show you how."

Trudge thought, "_He's up to something. And I don't like the sound of it."_

"I activate the Spell Card Foolish Burial. (The Foolish Burial card appeared on the field.) Now, I can search my Deck for any monster and put it in the Grave," said Blood Drake.

"_Why would he do that?_" wondered Trudge.

Blood Drake took his deck out of his Duel Disk and started looking through it. He found what he was looking for. He sent the card, Darkblaze Dragon (7/1200/1000), to the Graveyard. He shuffled his deck afterwards.

"What was the point of that?" questioned Trudge.

"The point was to use this. I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn. Now I can Special Summon a monster out of either of our Graveyards. Of course, right now there is only one option," answered Blood Drake.

"The card you just sent there," realized Trudge too late.

"So, you are smarter than you look. Good. That makes things more interesting. I Special Summon **Darkblaze Dragon **from my Graveyard," said Blood Drake.

Suddenly, a bunch of flames appeared around Blood Drake in a frenzy. Then, the flames rose like they were erupting out of the ground. Nearby, the one officer was leading Yusei over to the warehouse when they saw the erupting flames.

"You weren't kidding. There is something going on there. We better rev it up if we're going to make it there in time," stated Yusei.

They sped up their Duel Runners. Back at the warehouse, the same pair of eyes that the unfortunate soul originally mistook for Blood Drake's appeared in the flames. The flames cleared except for a few embers and in their place was a dragon black as ash with a little bit of orange. Trudge checked his monitor on his helmet and saw Darkblaze Dragon's Attack Points.

"That thing only has 1200 Attack Points. It looks like I was worried over nothing," said Trudge.

"Think again," echoed Blood Drake.

"Huh?" mumbled Trudge.

"Now, Darkblaze Dragon's Effect activates. Since he was Special Summoned from the Graveyard, his original Attack and Defense double giving him 2400 ATK and 2000 DEF," answered Blood Drake.

Trudge checked his monitor again and saw that Darkblaze Dragon's points have increased.

"No way. It can't be," panicked Trudge.

"Oh, but it is. Plus since Darkblaze Dragon is a Level 7 monster, your trap card does not affect him. So now, Darkblaze Dragon attack his Assault Dog. Burn it to hell!" stated Blood Drake.

Darkblaze Dragon attacked Trudge's Assault Dog by breathing fire at it. It was destroyed and Trudge lost 1200 LP putting him at 2800 LP.

"And now, Darkblaze Dragon's other effect activates. Since he destroyed a monster in battle, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK points," said Blood Drake.

"Say what now?" choked a terrified Trudge.

Darkblaze Dragon suddenly appeared in front of him and breathed fire at him. Unfortunately for him, the fire was no hologram and it left burns on his skin. Since Assault Dog's ATK points were 1200, Trudge lost another 1200 LP putting him at 1600 LP.

"So, do you want to give up now and go cry to your mommy?" taunted Blood Drake.

Trudge got up and choked, "I will not give up to a punk like you. Since you just destroyed Assault Dog, his effect activates. Now, I can summon another Assault Dog from my deck to the field."

Another Assault Dog appeared in the place of the previous one.

"Your loss. I place one card face-down and end my turn," said Blood Drake.

"And now, thanks to the effect of Climatic Barricade, since you have a Level 4 or below monster out on your field, you lose 500 LP," struggled Trudge.

Blood Drake's LP dropped down to 3500.

"Make your move," said Blood Drake.

Trudge drew his card and it was Montage Dragon (8/?/0).

"First off, I banish these three monsters from my hand. (He banished Stygian Street Patrol, Gonogo, and a third Assault Dog.) By doing so, I am able to special summon from my hand, **Montage Dragon**."

Montage Dragon appeared on the field. Due to his effect, his ATK points equal the total level of the monsters Trudge banished times 300. Assault Dog's level was 4, Stygian Street Patrol's level was also 4, and Gonogo's level was 3. Theirs levels all add up to 11. Multiply it by 300, you get 3300. This makes Montage Dragon's ATK points 3300. Blood Drake saw the ATK points.

"3300 ATK points? Well, I'm impressed. However, I can still beat it," said Blood Drake.

"How? Your Darkblaze Dragon has only 2400 ATK points. It's 900 points weaker than Montage Dragon," said Trudge arrogantly.

"It's not impossible. You just need the right combination of cards," replied Blood Drake.

"I would like to see you try. Montage Dragon, attack his Darkblaze Dragon."

Montage Dragon started heading towards Darkblaze Dragon. He tried to put up a wall of flames to protect himself but it failed and he was destroyed. Blood Drake lost 900 LP putting him at 2600.

"Oh well, I got a backup plan," said Blood Drake.

"I would like to see what it is. Now, Assault Dog attack his Rallis the Star Bird," said Trudge.

Rallis tried flying away but Assault Dog jumped and bit into him. He fell out of the sky and was destroyed. Blood Drake lost 800 more Life Points putting him at 1800.

"I end my turn," said Trudge.

"Well, it's my move. [He drew Rope of Life (Trap).] I start out by setting a monster in Defense mode (He put Decoy Dragon in face-down defense position.) Next up, I set one card face-down. (He put Rope of Life on the field face-down.) And I end my turn," said Blood Drake.

"My move. [He drew Final Penalty (Trap).] Now, Montage Dragon, attack his face-down monster," shouted Trudge.

Montage Dragon swooped down for an attack. Decoy Dragon flipped over revealing a small, blue baby dragon.

"Now Decoy Dragon's effect activates," stated Blood Drake.

"Effect?" froze Trudge.

"That's right. Effect. When Decoy Dragon is selected as an attack target, I can special summon one Level 7 or higher Dragon-type monster and make him the new attack target," explained Blood Drake.

"But why do that? The only monster in your Graveyard that fits those specifications is Darkblaze Dragon. And he isn't powerful enough to destroy Montage Dragon."

"Maybe not alone. (Darkblaze Dragon comes out of the Graveyard slot and Blood Drake summons him in DEF mode and due to his effect, his original ATK and DEF double giving him 2000 DEF points and 2400 ATK points.) But with the right cards, he can become **unstoppable**," replied Blood Drake.

Darkblaze Dragon flew in front of Decoy Dragon and protected him from the attack. Unfortunately, Darkblaze Dragon was destroyed in the process. When the smoke cleared from the resulting explosion, there was a rope coming out of one of Blood Drake's cards into a mystical hole.

"What's going on?" questioned Trudge.

"What's going on, you say? What's going on is the beginning of your demise. Right after the battle, I activated the Trap Card Rope of Life. I can activate it whenever one of my monsters is destroyed in battle. It allows me to special summon the destroyed monster in ATK mode with 800 extra ATK points. The downfall to this, though, is that I have to discard my entire hand. Good thing I only had one card left in my hand," explained Blood Drake as Darkblaze Dragon rose out of the hole thanks to the rope.

The rope detached itself and Rope of Life was sent to the Graveyard. With his effect and the additional ATK points Rope of Life gives him, he is now at 3200 ATK. Trudge took a look at Darkblaze's new ATK points.

"3200 ATK points? Even if that's so, my Montage Dragon is still stronger by 100 points. Well then, I place one card face-down (He put Final Penalty face-down) and end my turn," said Trudge.

"You're finished. [Blood Drake drew Sword of Deep-Seated (Equip Magic).] Time to meet your doom. For now, I equip Darkblaze Dragon with the Magic Card Sword of Deep-Seated which gives him an extra 500 ATK points," said Blood Drake.

Trudge looked up Darkblaze's ATK points and questioned, "3700 ATK points?"

"That's right. Now, he's strong enough to destroy your Montage Dragon. And just to make sure that you don't try any funny stuff, I activate the Spell Card Stamping Destruction. Now since I have a face-up Dragon-type monster on my field, I can now destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field and inflict 500 points of damage to the controller of that card. Go, Darkblaze Dragon! Destroy his face-down card!" ordered Blood Drake.

Darkblaze Dragon flew over Trudge's face-down and stomped it down to the ground. Trudge could barely keep his footing as he lost 500 LP putting him at 1100 LP. "And since you're over there, destroy his Montage Dragon," mentioned Blood Drake. Darkblaze Dragon flew over towards Montage Dragon and he sliced it in half with the Sword of Deep-Seated. Trudge lost another 400 LP putting him at 700 LP. "Now Darkblaze Dragon's effect activates. Say good-bye to the rest of your LP!" shouted Blood Drake.

Darkblaze Dragon flew right in front of Trudge. He began to burn Trudge alive as his LP twiddled down to 0. Trudge fell down to the ground with serious third-degree burns. "Darkblaze, let's get out of here. This place is no longer safe," said Blood Drake. Blood Drake hoped on Darkblaze Dragon and they flew out destroying the roof of the warehouse right when Yusei arrived. They started fleeing.

"You go see what happened to Officer Trudge. I will go after the dragon," said Yusei.

"Yusei, wait," objected the one officer as Yusei drove away.

Yusei caught up with Blood Drake and yelled, "Wait, stop!"

Blood Drake turned his head around and saw Yusei.

"I knew that officer wouldn't keep his word. All they care about is the money. (He turned Darkblaze Dragon towards Yusei.) I don't know who you are, but you're in my way. Darkblaze Dragon! Burn him to hell!" shouted Blood Drake.

Darkblaze Dragon attacked Yusei. Right before the flames hit, a huge energy ball came from the east and collided with the flames. An explosion resulted from the collision. Blood Drake looked in the direction the energy ball came from and saw Slifer the Sky Dragon around a skyscraper.

"What the hell is that thing? Whatever it is, I don't want to stick around and find out. Darkblaze Dragon, retreat!" said Blood Drake as they flew out of there. Yusei looked at where Slifer was and he was gone. In an alley next to the skyscraper, Slifer just returned to his card.

"So that is the infamous Blood Drake, huh? Interesting. It's not every day you see another psychic duelist of the same Calibri in the same city. We will meet someday, Blood Drake, face-to-face," said the owner of Slifer.

He walked into the dark passages of the alleyway.


End file.
